gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Joe's Night Out
ENTER BRIEF SYNOPSIS Detailed summary After an APC arrives at one of the Joes' bases, Leatherneck tells Wet-Suit that the sooner they roll the barrel into the storage room, the sooner they can visit the newest club in town. "I don't think they'll let you in, Leatherneck." Wet-Suit tells his teammate. "They have an IQ minimum at the door." While Beach Head angrily suggests more work and less talk, Dr. Mullaney asks for Mainframe’s help to solve a problem with his latest invention, a nitrogen fuel turbine. As a large glass tube covers the engine, Dr. Mullaney explains that the jet engine runs off of the nitrogen in the air, and as the engine is activated, Mainframe suddenly realizes that the end result would mean limitless free fuel. However, the engine explodes and shrapnel from the engine punctures the control room’s viewing window. Dr. Mullaney then explains that the engine is imperfect because a corrosive byproduct is created. Mainframe touches the metal, burns his finger, and responds, "Talk about your big bang theories." While Dial-Tone calls Holly, he explains to Leatherneck and Wet-Suit that he has known her for only a short time, but his conversation stops and he asks Holly if two of her friends would like to go out with two of his G.I.Joe teammates. After learning that his teammates have dates, he tells them, "Hey, guys! Tonight we party!" The three Joes and their dates arrive at the new club on LCV Recon Sleds, and all of the Joes happily help their dates off the vehicles except Leatherneck, whose blind date is not to his taste. Dial-Tone asks the major-domo about the sound system, however, he explains to the Joe that it is his first day on the job along with everyone else on the club's staff. Wet-Suit tells his date, Cindy, that the club's staff policy is a bit strange, but she throws her cares into the air and suggests that they dance. While Satin’s video for "The Cobra Who Got Away" plays on the club's sound system, Serpentor watches the scene from a monitor and says to himself, "Dance, fools, dance." He stops the video inside the club and thanks the people for falling into his trap. The Joes try to help their dates and the others escape, however, the doors close and Serpentor tells everyone trapped inside to relax since they are going on a trip to outer space. Mutt and Junkyard, who are on guard duty at the Joes' base, watch the club fly into the air, and as Iceberg and Low-Light watch as well, Cross Country jokes, "Now that's something y'all don't see every day." General Hawk, Mainframe, and Dr. Mullaney catch sight of the club and then rush to a communications room to view the club enter orbit around Earth. After Serpentor appears on a screen, the Joes learn who is behind the club's launch, which prompts Mainframe to sarcastically quip, "Surprise, surprise, surprise." General Hawk asks Serpentor if he would be hopelessly naïve to ask for the club to be returned to Earth. "No, not naïve." Serpentor replies. "Merely stupid." Serpentor then demands that the Joes give Dr. Mullaney to Cobra or he will activate the explosives on the club. Inside the club, a man screams that they are going to die, however, Wet-Suit orders everyone to grab something bolted to the floor to prevent the people from floating around. Madeline grabs her date, Leatherneck, who growls that he is not bolted to anything. Dial-Tone makes his way to the club's video system, reconfigures it so that they can contact Mainframe, and asks if their teammates could send a rescue ship to the club. Mainframe informs them of the explosives on the club and Wet-Suit offers to deactivate them, however, General Hawk reminds that space is vacuum. Fortunately, the SEAL can hold his breath for just over four minutes. Serpentor interrupts the transmission and states that unless Dr. Mullaney surrenders to Cobra, the club will be destroyed. The Cobra Emperor begins to count down from five, and Dr. Mullaney gives in at the last second. General Hawk yells for Dr. Mullaney to reconsider. But the doctor states that it is not just the Joes who are held captive but dozens of innocent civilians. "G.I.Joe does not give into terrorists, Serpentor." yells General Hawk. But Serpentor calmly replies, "Oh? Brave talk for a man standing on the ground." Dr. Mullaney apologizes for giving himself up to Cobra, however, General Hawk places a hand on the doctor's shoulder and tells him that he understands and then adds that the Joes will stage a rescue long before Dr. Mullaney reaches Cobra Island. A Tomahawk arrives at Vanderberg Air Force base, and Lift-Ticket and Slipstream learn that their space shuttle is ready for lift-off. Unfortunately, Dr. Mindbender receives a report from the Baroness about the Joes' rescue operation and relays the report to Serpentor, who realizes that he is suddenly in a difficult position. If he blows up the club, he will have nothing to bargain with, and if the Joes rescue the people inside the club, he will be branded as a fool and a patsy. Therefore, he yells for the Dreadnoks to be summoned and adds, "This I command!" After Wet-Suit calculates that there is enough air available for 24 hours inside the club and Leatherneck explains that Serpentor won't let the hostages go since it's not the Cobra Emperor's style, Wet-Suit suggests that they should remove the explosive charges. General Hawk bursts into Mainframe's communication room and radios the Joes in space to go ahead with their plan since the Dreadnoks attacked the rescue shuttle. The Joes disassemble a refrigerator, place it against a door and seal it to the wall thanks to a paste created by Holly. Cindy and Holly then help Wet-Suit create a suit to help him endure outer space while Leatherneck asks what Dial-Tone is working on. "You might say it's named for a friend of ours - a lifeline." replies Dial-Tone. Just as Wet-Suit is ready to go into space, Dial-Tone hands Wet-Suit a six-pack of sodas and explains that they can be used as propellant in space. Placing a radio communicator inside Wet-Suit's helmet, Dial-Tone explains that the space suit made of trash bags should provide enough protection in space. A fishbowl is placed on Wet-Suit's head, the lifeline is attached, and the SEAL steps out into space. Shaking a can of soda and then popping it open so that he can move to the first explosive, Wet-Suit tells himself, "Going to be a piece of cake." He then notes that he only needs a few more minutes, however, Dial-Tone reminds him that he does not have "a few more minutes." Popping another can of soda, Wet-Suit tells his teammate, "I'm working as fast as I can." Beach Head, Mainframe, and General Hawk watch as a drone from a Cobra Night Raven flies over their base. "I never thought I'd see the day we let a Cobra jet fly over us unchallenged." says Beach Head. General Hawk concurs, and they watch the plane land and Dr. Mullaney climb inside. The Joes' leader again asks Dr. Mullaney to reconsider, but the doctor explains that he is committed to his decision. After sitting down in the Cobra plane, Dr. Mullaney listens to Serpentor explain that he has waited too long for the nitrogen engine and orders the doctor to begin his work as soon as he lands on Cobra Island. The plane takes off and a frustrated Mainframe kicks the ground. Dial-Tone tells Leatherneck that Wet-Suit has been outside for too long, however, Leatherneck supports his teammate by stating the SEAL knows what he is doing. In space, Wet-Suit explains in a half-panting voice that he will return once the explosives are removed, but while moving to another bomb and listening to Dial-Tone, Wet-Suit slowly falls unconscious. While Serpentor watches the Cobra plane's flight on a monitor, Dr. Mindbender asks if he will deliver the hostages in space to the Joes. "Oh, I will. But not in one piece!" Serpentor pushes a button that activates the charges and explains that the explosives will be detonate in 60 seconds. Mainframe intercepts Cobra's detonation transmission and frantically radios Dial-Tone about the bad news, who relays the information to Wet-Suit. But the Joe remains unconscious in space. The two Joes conclude that Wet-Suit blacked out and while Dial-Tone reels him back in with the lifeline, Leatherneck dons another trashbag space suit. Due to the vacuum created by space, Holly, Cindy, and Dial-Tone struggle to open the airlock, but they open the door and remove Wet-Suit's helmet. After the SEAL explains that there is one explosive left, Leatherneck puts on his helmet and yells back, "Don’t worry, kid!" He moves inside the airlock, closes the door and goes out into space despite Dial-Tone protests since Leatherneck isn't wearing a lifeline. As Leatherneck begins to deactivate the last explosive, Serpentor, Dr. Mindbender and Destro watch a screen and wait for the club's destruction, however, nothing happens at the end of the countdown, and Serpentor is further enraged by Dr. Mindbender stating the obvious. Leatherneck pops open another can of soda, climbs back inside the club, and tells the other Joes that they now have to find a way back to Earth. Dr. Mullaney meets Serpentor and the Cobra Emperor orders the doctor to begin outfitting Cobra planes with the nitrogen engine. After having his protests cut short, Dr. Mullaney angrily mutters, "Oh, you'll get results!" In order to help his friends return to Earth, Mainframe explains that Dr. Mullaney's formula will be forwarded to them so that they can use the air inside the club to fuel the rockets. "Excuse me if I sound like a total lamebrain - " Leatherneck says. "You're excused, lamebrain." Wet-Suit inserts. "But ain't Dr. Mullaney's formula sorta dangerous?" asks Leatherneck. General Hawk explains that it is extremely dangerous and Mainframe adds that unless the calculations are correct for the rockets, the club could explode. While Leatherneck and Wet-Suit turn to one another and prepare to go back outside, Dr. Mullaney, who is under the watchful eye of Serpentor and two armed Cobra Vipers, converts the engines on ten Cobra Firebats. As the Joes work on converting the club's engines, Wet-Suit chides Leatherneck for calling a "nut" a "bolt" and then pokes fun at the Marines. However, when they are back inside, Leatherneck simply replies, "Ha, ha. That's about as funny as a screendoor on a submarine." Dial-Tone activates the engine, one of the club's rockets fires up, and the club begins to rocket back toward Earth. After Mainframe spots the club on radar, General Hawk orders Slipstream's squadron to protect the club from Cobra. While rolling down the runway and taking off into the air, Slipstream yells, "Yo Joe!" As several Conquest X-30s follow Slipstream, Serpentor watches the club's descent toward Earth and orders the nitrogen engine planes to take off immediately and intercept the club. And one of the Firebat pilots tells Dr. Mullaney to climb inside his Firebat in case something goes wrong with his engine. The club continues to fall back to Earth and Madeline grabs Leatherneck before shouting, "My hero!" But Leatherneck breaks free and yells, "Which way to the airlock, please?!" The Conquest X-30s arrive and intercept the Cobra Firebats, and Wet-Suit crosses his arms and grimly notes that his teammates have a fight on their hands. Firebats fly in behind the Conquest X-30s, which peel away to avoid Cobra's attack. Slipstream glides in behind three of the Firebats, closes one eye, and prepares to take a shot, however, the plane explodes before he pulls the trigger. Two more Firebats angle toward Slipstream, who shouts that he is going to like this battle, but while they are firing, the Cobra jets explode. After Dr. Mullaney suggests to the AVAC that they land soon before his own Firebat explodes, Slipstream yells, "Best fireworks display I've seen since the Fourth of July." After the last Firebat and the Conquest X-30s land, the Joes surround the Cobra plane. The canopy to the enemy aircraft slides open and Dr. Mullaney asks for the Joes to hold their fire. Slipstream steps forward to greet the doctor and asks how he destroyed the Firebats. "In his impatience to get my secret, Serpentor didn't ask if it worked." replies Dr. Mullaney. And while all of the Joes laugh, the Cobra pilot turns away in disgust. The club continues to fall to the ground, bumps a few times and then skids to a halt. After the Joes climb out with the rest of the civilians, Slipstream greets the Joes with a salute, which Dial-Tone returns. Holly walks up to Dial-Tone and tells him that he can forget about her previous statements about never having any fun on their dates. After Cindy throws her arms around Wet-Suit's neck and asks if they could pick-up where they left off sometime, Wet-Suit happily replies, "Affirmative." Madeline also throws her arms around Leatherneck and states he is a hero, and the Joe extends his arms out looks away from Madeline and asks himself, "Why me? Why me?" Back at the Joes' base, General Hawk states that it is a shame Cobra has the details for the nitrogen engine since, as stated by Dr. Mullaney, Cobra could perfect the device. However, Mainframes props his feet on the meeting table and explains that Cobra will not be able to figure out how the nitrogen engine works since Mainframe infected the disks containing the engine's information with the computer virus Cobra developed during their Cobrathon a few months ago. As a result, the computer and the disks will be destroyed. And everyone in the room laughs at the irony of the moment. Serpentor angrily states that Dr. Mullaney escaped again, but Dr. Mindbender points out that they have the nitrogen engine's details and they can begin constructing a fleet of planes. However, the virus is activated and the two Cobra agents scramble for cover moments before the computer explodes. Serpentor then climbs out of the rubble and angrily yells, "They must pay! This I command!" Featured Characters * Beach Head * Cross-Country * Destro * Dial-Tone * General Hawk * Leatherneck * Dr. Mindbender * Wet-Suit Featured Vehicles & Equipment * * * * * Notable quotes * Other notes Animation and/or technical glitches * Continuity errors * The dangers of Outer Space include much more than lack of oxygen. The Law of Diffusion says "An item in a highly-concentrated area, will always be attracted to an environment of low-concentration", meaning that things like heat, or water, will always try to go to the place where there isn't a lot of this. Because of this, the near-total absence of heat will cause a man's blood to freeze almost instantly, so an extremely well-insulated suit would be required (garbbage bags do not contain the ability to trap heat inside the human body). By definition, "Vacuum" means "an environment of zero, or negative pressure"; human blood is pressurized by the heart, to enable it to go to every part of the body; therefore the vacuum of space will force the pressurized blood to try to get out of the body, forcing the blood vessels to explode as the blood forces its way out, so a pressurized suit will also be needed. *The computer explosion would have killed anybody near it. Real-world references *Serpentor's line of dialogue "Dance, fools, dance", was inspired by the 1931 film Dance, Fools, Dance, which starred Clark Gable and Joan Crawford. Miscellaneous trivia *Considering the design of the club is strikingly similar to the pod rockets in G.I. Joe: The Movie, the design may have been influenced by Serpentor's dream of Cobra-La. *The song heard playing in the club is "The Cobra Who Got Away." This is the same song that Satin is singing while performing at the Snake Cafe, the Cobra base Shipwreck (RAH), Snake-Eyes (RAH), and Timber infiltrate in the episode "Three Cubes to Darkness." *The Cobra computer is destroyed using the virus seen in "Cobrathon." *Mainframe mentions that said virus was used the month before, meaning Cobra managed to carry out thirteen schemes in just thirty days. Category: Sunbow episodes